


Pretty Face

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Series: Keep On Walking [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene Friendship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl continue walking (04X10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Face

_**Beth: We should do something. We should do something. We aren't the only survivors. We can't be. Rick, Michonne, they could be out here. Maggie and Glenn could have made it out of A block.** _ _**They could've. You're a tracker. You can track. Come on. The sun will be up soon. If we head out now, we can-- Fine. If you won't track, I will.** _

  
She’d got up then, walked away with only a knife in her small hand. He knew he should follow her, but he didn’t want to move anymore, the prison was gone and he didn’t know where to go with this girl.

She was confident enough for the both of them, but that wasn’t what he needed right now. He wanted to rest, he wanted food and water, he wanted a home and someone to hold but considering his current relationship with Beth, he didn’t expect it to be her he would hold. She had made the advance and then he pushed her away. Since then, Beth had been ignoring and avoiding him, he didn’t blame her.

But eventually after a couple of seconds, Daryl got up and stomped out the fire, picking up his crossbow he walked after her.

They had been ‘tracking’ for hours now, and he was shattered but she just kept following an unknown trail just looking back at him on the odd occasion for help. Daryl crouched down and carefully brushed back some of the leaves on the forest floor. Beth looked back and stood above him.

“That could be one of theirs right? It mean, it means their alive right?” Daryl didn’t want to say no, but he couldn’t lie to her.

“It could have been anyone, and these tracks aren’t fresh, maybe four or five hours ago, the grounds hardened enough in that time, and leaves have fallen over it.” He stood and saw the despair in her eyes.

“But they could be. I’m not giving up till we find someone from the group.” Beth carried on walking but Daryl just stood.

“Since when was there a ‘we’?” He yelled after her. She turned and bit her lip, holding her arm with her hand Beth walked back cautiously.

“I thought that... Never mind. Forget about it.” Beth turned around and Daryl could have sworn she shook her head but he just walked after her at a safe distance. They had been walking in silence for a while now and it was getting tedious with the lack of sleep Daryl had. They passed two dead walkers and Beth stopped.

“That’s not walker blood is it.” It wasn’t a question anymore, she just needed conformation. Daryl put a hand on her shoulder and she sagged them. They stepped over the walkers and then heard a groaning from somewhere behind them. Beth pulled out a knife and was looking around but didn’t see the walker coming up behind her before it was pushing her against a tree, quickly Daryl snapped into action and tried to shoot the walker with his loaded crossbow but, Beth and the walker were too close. So he threw it down and pulled the walker off Beth and down onto the floor, looking over at her she came closer and pulled up her knife. Daryl rolled over and Beth stabbed the walker slap bang in the middle of the forehead.

Swiftly he rolled out from under the walker and looked at Beth; she picked up the crossbow cautiously and handed it to him. As they walked into the next copse of trees, Beth saw some tracks and walked to them.

“They must have come through here. Well someone did, they sped up here, and the tracks are a little more muddled. Maybe a group of walkers got a pace on them, and they had to leave suddenly.” Beth bit her lip and just hoped Daryl was right.

“They’ll be alive. Have some faith Daryl.” Beth sheathed her knife and walked around the copse a little more. The way she ran her fingers along the bark of the tree and stroked the leaves sent shivers down Daryl’s back but he walked toward her instead.

“Faith? Faith aint done shit for you or me, it clearly didn’t do nothing for your father.” That was when he knew he had crossed the line of mocking into harshness, and it was too soon and too harsh. Her eyes were watering and her lip quivered a little, but she turned around and looked down then she started picking something on one of the trees.

“They’ll be hungry when we find them. We should have food for them, for when we meet them.” Daryl only had to hear her voice to now the upset panic she was in, reaching into his pocket he pulled out an old tattered blue bandanna and stood in front of her. He held the bandanna in one hand and tipped the berries from her hand into it, with the other.

“You’re going to be okay, we’re going to be okay Beth Greene.” Then she hugged him close and shook while she quietly cried. He understood what she was going through, and he didn’t stop at holding her when she needed it, that was the least of his problems.

“What if they’re all dead? How do we know we’re just looking for dead people?” She cried out.

“What was all that shit about faith you were saying? You seem to have none of it and I think you need some.” It sounded like she had laughed.

“You said it aint done shit for us. Now you’re just being stupid. Stop trying to make me feel better when you know you don’t want to, just let me cry, away from your fake sympathy.” Beth wrenched herself away from him and walked off in the other direction.

"Beth, c'mon, I didn't mean it!" He ran after her, but she just kept her arms crossed as she refused to stop walking away from him. Daryl was sure she was crying silently but when he caught up with her Daryl chose to keep his mouth shut.

"You tryna run away from me? Away from your problems and your loss. Away from all they shit that's happened? You don't have to talk, but you don't have to act like a dick neither!" Be th stopped walking and looked up at him.  
"What's going on Beth? Cause I'm pretty sure it ain't just death that's playing on your mind." She breathed in and out slowly before replying.

"You've been on my mind Daryl Dixon. Ever since that, incident, at the prison in my cell. Where you just ran off I've, I've been thinking about things. But I still don't get why you pushed me away, what did I do wrong? Don't you like me? It's just. I thought you did, but it's okay, just tell me and I'll stop being such a stick in the mud." Daryl looked through his hair at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just stupid. We need to keep going." Then Daryl just started to walk and he heard the steps of Beth behind him as he shook his head.

[Soléy-Pretty Face](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gRwFRMGpTWg)


End file.
